


And they were roommates

by So_Ginelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aobajousai, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Fukuroudani, HQminibang2020, Karasuno Family, Karasuno Team - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nekoma Family, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sexuality, University Drama, University Shenanigans, discovering oneself, discovering sexuality, haikyuu minibang 2020, hq minibang 2020, nekoma team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Sawamura Daichi wasn't sure what university was going to be like. He wanted it to be an easy ride, but after encountering Kuroo Tetsurou, a rival of his former volleyball team, he wasn't hoping for an easy ride anymore, he was just hoping to survive. Maybe, the two boys would get more than they bargained for through this university experience, if they didn't kill each other first.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: HQ Mini Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2020 Haikyuu Minibang! It's been a journey so far and everyone on the team for this event has been great! Just want to shout out to one of the moderators and a great artist/writer/beta themselves: [Izuchi!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuchi/pseuds/izuchi)  
> They have been a great help and you should contact them and check them out!
> 
> Okay, no more delaying. Here's the beginning!

‘Welcome New Students!’ the banner read. The hanging sign was decorated in black and gold, just like the university colors that were meant to represent the school’s pride. All of the passing visitors and new residents seemed to be passing the dangling phrase without more than a second glance, but Daichi was staring at it with a frown crossing his features.

Sawamura Daichi, a new student to one of the better universities in Japan, was leaning heavily against a wall, wondering where this all seemed to go wrong today. It was frustrating, that was for sure. He really wasn’t sure of any other action to take, so he would just people watch for a little while longer. What else was there to do?

As Daichi stood in the main lobby of the student center, he let his eyes wander over the groups of people that were passing through the school. Everyone seemed to be either excited, frustrated, or nervous. It was mostly parents who appeared to be nervous about letting their child leave home, but that really wasn’t anything new, was it? Daichi wasn’t here with his own parents, as they were busy with work and his siblings. So he was alone, but he had done many other things without the help of his parents. They would come visit him during the school’s open house and see how he was doing. They weren’t abandoning him, but they knew he was independent and could do things all on his own. Even though he was their first born and they hadn’t had another child venture off to a university yet, they had faith in him.

There was really no point in Daichi hanging around the student center any longer, as the school couldn’t do anything about his current situation. Not more than they were already doing, anyway. The school had contracted out a moving company to come pick up the student’s belongings if they so desired. At first, Daichi wasn’t going to bother with it. But when he learned that his parents couldn’t help him on move-in day, he decided it wasn’t a bad idea. He could have someone take his things and just ride the bus to get to campus. They had come to pick up his stuff the day prior to today, and he was told that his boxes would arrive at the school by 10AM the following morning Unfortunately for Daichi and a few others who had signed up for this service, the moving vehicle that picked up their stuff had been stuck at the factory and was down for repairs. The company didn’t have another truck available, so the students would just have to wait until it was fixed so they could get all of their things.

Of course, it wouldn’t be fixed until early the following morning, so those few students were stuck without having their belongings. All Daichi had with him was a backpack, that he had luckily packed an outfit in, his wallet and a water bottle. He received a few papers from the school upon arrival, and he got his dorm access card, even though he wouldn’t be able to start unpacking. So, what was Daichi to do?

Looking around, Daichi took a deep breath and he cleared his throat. Maybe the answer was to go get some lunch. Couldn’t he possibly make a few friends in the dining hall, anyway? There was only one way to find out, Daichi thought. Hunger was never good for solving problems anyway.

So Daichi decided to go check out the dining hall. He had a meal plan, so he would be able to get something to eat without a problem. As he left the student center, Daichi heard a loud noise from in front of him. It was the sound of someone laughing very boisterously. The noise was rather hyena-like, and Daichi had a sense of deja-vu running over him. “What-” Daichi was rather confused, until he focused in on the person that the laughter was coming from.

“Sa’mura, is that you?” the person asked as he controlled his laughter and stood up straight. When Daichi focused in on the male, he rose an eyebrow out of curiosity. Of course the voice was familiar. Of course he had recognized it, because he knew exactly who the voice was connected to. “I knew you were coming here, but I didn’t think we would actually run into each other. What a coincidence, huh?”

The man just happened to be Kuroo Tetsurou. His hair was as wild as ever as he pushed a hand through it and gave Daichi his signature smile. “Yeah, I guess so. What’s up, Kuroo?” Daichi asked as he came closer.

They embraced quickly before they pulled away from the brief hug and stood back from each other to study one another. “Not much. I’m taking a break from unpacking for a little while so I can go get something to eat. I was hoping to meet some people and make some new friends, but it looks like I’m in luck there and won’t have to work too hard,” Kuroo said with a wink.

With a chuckle, Daichi shook his head. “What, you think we’re friends? That’s going a little far, don’t you think?” Daichi said teasingly. He knew that the two of them were friends, although he hadn’t spent time with Kuroo in a little while. Kuroo had given him a pout and he had dropped his head, crossing his arms in the process.

“Fine, I’ll go try to make other friends. I see how it is,” Kuroo said dramatically, and he started to walk away. The man was pushing his dramatic flair a little far, but Daichi really didn’t expect anything less from him.

As Daichi reached his hand out to grab Kuroo’s arm and pull him back, he caused Kuroo to stumble backwards a little. “Of course we are friends. I was teasing,” Daichi remarked, smiling as he rolled his eyes rather fondly at the male. The two of them laughed after the fact and they stood up straight. “I was about to go get some lunch. Want to join me? Maybe you can make some new friends there,” Daichi teased again.

The pair of boys started to walk towards the dining hall, there they had a large selection of food choices. “Well, apparently I will have to make new friends, since I don’t have any of them here,” Kuroo said with a loud and overexaggerated sigh. But he couldn’t keep his composure for too much longer and the male let out a bit of laughter. “Sure, sure. I can eat. Let’s go get some food.”  
So the two boys were on their way finally. The school had many options. Of course, there was the main dining hall. But there was also a selection of popular fast food options. It was a rather big school, so of course there would be choices. Once they made it to the dining hall, they stepped inside. Both of the boys seemed to be lost in a sea of confusion, completely immersed in the multitude of different foods. “I know that they warn all the college freshmen that they might gain weight, but I didn’t think we would have all of this against us,” Kuroo said, his eyes darting back and forth between the different things that they had to choose from. “Holy shit, Sa’mura, they have different grilled fish.” He was nearly salivating.

Ignoring Kuroo, Daichi started his way towards the counter where they had different pre-portioned salads and a fresh vegetable bar. “I don’t want to fill up before dinner,” Daichi said. He reached for one of the greek salads and a bowl of fruit, before he went to the counter to go pay. Kuroo grumbled behind him and he shook his head, before he followed Daichi’s example and grabbed a salad and a yogurt. “You could have gotten your fish,” Daichi commented, before he handed over his student card to the cashier.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to judge me or complain. Kenma would have rolled his eyes at me the entire time we ate.” Once Daichi was done paying, Kuroo followed suit and went with Daichi to a table.

That was when Daichi let out a scoff. “Well, I am certainly not Kenma. Speaking of which, is he going to keep going with volleyball? Or is he quitting now that you’re not there?”

Kuroo hummed a little. “He didn’t have much of a choice. The current second years wouldn’t let him quit. He’s vice captain this year. He didn’t want the responsibility of being captain. I told him it was a waste, but he just shrugged and let it go.”

That was a little surprising to hear, although Daichi nodded and could understand not wanting to be the captain. He wanted it himself, but he was glad that he didn’t have to do it alone. Sugawara and Asahi were a great help to him. “Well, I’m just glad that he’s still playing. He’s a great setter,” Daichi said, although he was thinking that Kenma wasn’t the best setter there was. Karasuno’s setter would certainly give Kenma some issues in his final year, Daichi thought to himself. Kageyama wasn’t going to let Kenma walk all over them and he would certainly have some moves of his own to throw Nekoma’s way.

“Yeah, that’s what I told him,” Kuroo said and he adjusted in his seat.

Daichi started on his salad and he then took the water bottle out of his bag. “So, what dorm are you in?” Daichi asked curiously in an attempt to keep the conversation rolling.

Swallowing his bite, Kuroo pointed over his shoulder. “I’m in the west tower of unity hall,” Kuroo said with a raise of his eyebrow. “What about you?”

That answer had surprised Daichi. He raised his own brow and tilted his head. “I’m in the same, actually. What floor are you on?” Daichi asked. He was surprised he hadn’t run into Kuroo during orientation, although maybe they came on different days.

“The second floor. I lucked out there. What floor are you?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi grumbled as he looked down at his salad. “The fourth floor.” He was frustrated that he wouldn’t be able to get his stuff until tomorrow, but maybe that would be better for him. Whoever his roommate was could get all of their own things unpacked first, and then he could get his belongings unpacked afterward. And it wouldn’t be nearly as crowded the following day.

Sighing, Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. “Well, my roommate isn’t here yet. What do you say we try to get our rooms switched? I’d love to room with someone I know, rather than some stranger.”

That actually didn’t sound like a half bad idea, Daichi thought. Although, if he recalled correctly, this school wasn’t too keen on letting the students change roommates. He had heard it from the past students, as well as read it in some of the forums that he had visited online. “Well, we can try to change rooms, but I’ve heard that it’s nearly impossible here.”

When Daichi said that, Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Impossible is not in my vocabulary. I don’t have any idea what that means. You’re speaking a foreign language to me right now.” Daichi was caught off guard momentarily by Kuroo, so he let out an awkward laughter. There was a silence between the two boys to follow, even though the large dining hall was swarming with dozens of students and parents at the moment. But then Kuroo cleared his throat, and there seemed to be a twinkle in his eyes. “They don’t know Kuroo Tetsurou, then, do they? This school doesn’t realize that we are going to be roommates yet.”

It scared him. Daichi wasn’t too sure that he wanted to follow through with any of this. He really wasn’t sure that he could make himself commit to this plan. Whatever this plan was, anyway. Daichi didn’t know what Kuroo was plotting. “Just please don’t get us in trouble. I don’t want things to get more complicated than necessary and it seems like you are going to make things a pain in the ass for everyone involved.”

Kuroo gaped at Daichi. “Have I ever been a pain in the ass to you?”

Was that an actual question? “You’re… joking, right? Anyway, I just don’t want anything to be stressful if it’s not necessary. We don’t have to room together. It would be great if we did, but if it can’t be done, it can’t be done.” Daichi continued his salad and he turned his eyes away from Kuroo, who had let his face fall into a pout. He didn’t need to feel guilty. “But we can still try, I guess. Better to get this out of the way than to struggle when our roommates are already here and classes have started, yeah?” Daichi offered as a comfort, hoping that Kuroo would stop pouting over this.

That was when a smile grazed Kuroo’s lips. “Yeah, exactly. So you do want to room with me?” Kuroo asked in a teasing voice, which caused Daichi to stare.

He really didn’t know if he had a proper answer to that. “I mean… Better than rooming with a complete stranger. Although, rooming with a complete stranger would mean I get some peace and quiet,” Daichi said with a smirk.

His comment caused Kuroo to scoff and focus on his meal once more. The two boys couldn’t help but laugh after the fact, and Kuroo smiled up to Daichi with his mouth full of his food. Daichi made a goofy face and just continued eating his salad.

When the two boys were finished eating and had taken care of their bowls, they started to head to their dorm house building. They made it across campus and entered their destination. Daichi first took Kuroo up the stairs to where his room was meant to be, and Kuroo was faking to be huffing and puffing the entire walk up. “Kuroo, are you really that out of shape? It hasn’t been that long since high school, and I know how in shape you had to be for volley-”

“I’m just saying, one flight of stairs is better than three,” he said with a raised eyebrow and a bit of a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t complain, though. At least it’s not the sixth floor,” Daichi said.

“But you’re going to be going to the-… where is all of your stuff?” Kuroo asked as he stepped in after Daichi who had unlocked the door to his room.

A bit of tension crossed over Daichi’s shoulders. “It got stuck with the damn moving company… They’ll have it here tomorrow they said. I don’t trust that, but I’m without any of my stuff for now.” This was a stressful situation. At least classes didn’t start for a week, so Daichi didn’t have to worry about that much.

Letting out a breath, Kuroo gave Daichi an apologetic look. “Wouldn’t you rather be in my room where I actually have stuff? You could even borrow some clothes,” Kuroo said casually.

Sighing gently, Daichi shrugged. “You’re not going to give me a choice, so we can go check out how messy your room is already,” Daichi teased, smiling to Kuroo and headed back to the door. “The view of campus is really nice from this floor though, so you know. I bet your view isn’t as nice,” Daichi tried to taunt, but he knew he was full of shit. He knew he didn’t care about the view and he knew Kuroo wouldn’t care about it either.

They left the room and Daichi adjusted his backpack, making sure he didn’t leave anything in the room to begin with. Everything was still in his bag, so he was set to go. “Sa’mura,” Kuroo said as they walked down the two flights of stairs, “what classes do you have?”

Thinking for a moment, Daichi shrugged. “They’re mostly prerequisite classes. One that’s more specified towards business, but otherwise, all pretty basic. What’s your major?”

“I haven’t decided my major yet, but I know I want to go into chemistry. So I’m in a lot of science and math,” Kuroo said softly. The two boys finished walking down the stairs and got to Kuroo’s dorm room.

Surprisingly enough, Kuroo’s room wasn’t as cluttered and messy as Daichi was expecting. It was actually very organized and orderly. While it wasn’t completely unpacked, Daichi was impressed by the lack of mess. “Well then, I expected a lot worse,” Daichi said with a content sigh, looking over all of the boxes before taking a seat on one of the beds. “How are we going to convince our roommates that I’m your roommate if I don’t have any of my stuff?”

A hum passed through Kuroo’s lips as he thought about that. He honestly wasn’t too sure, but he was going to come up with a plan. He looked over all of his stuff and he smiled gently. Now he had it. “Like this,” he said as he started to move around the boxes that weren’t unpacked yet. He set two of them on the bed Daichi was sitting on and he shuffled things around in the room. Daichi was curious what this plan was, but he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know. This was going to be a headache.

“Are they really going to believe that we each came with so little? We can’t just share your stuff to make it look like I’m already moved in,” Daichi said with a stressed and awkward tone. But then Kuroo looked up with a pout on his face once more, and Daichi was starting to feel guilty. “Fine, fine…”

“If they question us, we can just say that this isn’t all of your stuff and your parents are coming back tomorrow or something,” Kuroo said as he started to open up another one of his boxes.

Daichi wasn’t sure how he felt about this plan, but he knew it wasn’t a good one. Lies weren’t really his strong suit to begin with, so Daichi knew that he was going to be stressing out about all of this, no matter how far he took it.

“We will get them to believe it. Come on,” Kuroo said. Daichi stood up with a sigh and he reached for a box to start unpacking it. The box was unmarked and he wondered why, but then Kuroo snatched it out of his hands suddenly. “Not that one. You can help with any other box though,” he said. He seemed to be a little flustered for some reason and Daichi was actually wondering what he had to worry about. But then, seeing the blushing cheeks that Kuroo was currently hiding, Daichi smirked and he knew exactly what the big deal was.

He started to work on a different box, opening up a box of books, which Daichi was surprised to see. They were actual reading novels, and Daichi was impressed. “Do you… actually… read?” he asked as he looked at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow, a bit surprised by the boy.

With pink cheeks, Kuroo shrugged. “In my spare time, yeah. I mean, I like sports and stuff too, but reading has always been fun to me. You’re more than welcome to read any of those. I’d recommend that top one, it’s a thriller,” he said with ease, showing that he actually knew what he was talking about. This had all impressed Daichi and he had started to form a new impression of Kuroo. Maybe there really was more to this guy. Although, Daichi really didn’t know too much about him, other than the fact that he liked science, was the volleyball captain at his school, and was rather smart. All of the possibilities in Daichi’s mind were cycling and he wondered how much more he was going to learn about Kuroo.

As Daichi and Kuroo worked on unpacking, someone had knocked on Kuroo’s open door and stepped inside slowly. “Oh, hello. Nakamura Kaito? I know you’ve checked in with me already, Kuroo, but we just don’t have you down yet, Nakamura. That’s okay though.”

Blinking a bit, Daichi went to open his mouth, but Kuroo cut him off. “Oh, yeah, this is Nakamura. Kai, yeah,” Kuroo said and he gave Daichi a look to make sure he wouldn’t say anything.

Nodding and marking something down on his clipboard, the man looked back up. “Okay. Well, if you have any questions, let us know. Glad you made it safely,” he said before he backed out of the room and left the two boys on their own once more.

Silence had ensued. Daichi was stewing in his thoughts and he opened his mouth to speak before Kuroo put up his hand. “Don’t. I know you’re going to say something to ruin all of this. But don’t. We’ve already fooled the school, now we just need to fool our roommates,” Kuroo said as he continued to unpack his stuff.

Time passed as the two boys continued to unpack, when someone else had knocked on Kuroo’s open door. They both looked at the door and Daichi froze. “Hey there! I’m Nakamura Kaito,” he said as his smile fell. “Who… which one of you is my roommate?” he asked in an awkward tone.

Daichi and Kuroo shared a look. Daichi wasn’t going to open his mouth. If Kuroo wanted this so bad, he would have to talk his way through this situation and deal with the other boy. “What do you mean?” Kuroo asked as he looked at Nakamura, raising an eyebrow, as if to be confused to fool the boy.

There was more silence. “I’m… assigned to this room. I thought there were only two to a room. So unless one of you is just visiting…” he said as he set down the box that he had in his hands.

This wasn’t going to go over well. Daichi was terrified of Kuroo’s next move. “Well, there must be a mix up. I mean, I’m sure of this being my room, but if either of you aren’t sure, you might want to get it figured out with the school.”

“Well, I’m not going to go without a room. I’ll go ask the school which one of us isn't meant to be here,” Nakamura said as he sighed gently. “Can I leave this here while I go to the administrator offices? It’s kind of heavy and I don’t want to carry it around.”

Daichi gave Kuroo another look that told him that this really wasn’t a good idea. They were going to get caught. They were the ones making a mistake here. “No, no, I don’t think that’s necessary. Maybe you can just find an open room,” Kuroo said with a casual laugh. “I’ve seen a few rooms on the fourth floor that are empty. I went up there to check it out with a friend.”

“No, I don’t want to steal someone else’s room and make this even more confusing. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. I’ll go check things out and make sure we’re all where we’re supposed to be.” Nakamura left and Daichi frowned. 

This was definitely not going to work out in their favor. “We should probably go exploring for a little while so no one from the school can come question us,” Kuroo said as he set down the last of his volleyball equipment. Daichi had brought some of his own as well, so he hoped he would get a chance to play. “Let’s go check out the gym,” Kuroo said as he tossed a volleyball to Daichi.

Of course, Daichi returned it to him and the two boys just continued their volley for a little while in the room, until Kuroo had knocked one of Daichi’s returns askew and nearly knocked over his bedside lamp. The two boys laughed about that and left the room.  
This was going to be an adventure for them, that was for sure. They were high strung on the possibility of not getting away with their current dorm situation, so they both needed something to distract them from the idea that it could fail on them.

As the two boys walked across campus and kept referencing their maps so they could make it to the fitness building, they continued their volley on the way. Daichi sent it flying a little too far and Kuroo went to chase it, but the ball was headed into a group of female students. “Hey! Heads up!” Daichi called as he jogged over.

Most of the girls screamed and scattered away from the ball that was flying towards their faces. One of the girls crouched and kept her eyes on the ball, returning the ball in a perfect set back to Kuroo, who caught the ball and stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Daichi came up beside Kuroo and smiled, taking the ball from Kuroo. “Sorry about that, I overestimated a bit,” Daichi said with a laugh and a light blush on his cheeks from the embarrassment.

The girl shrugged a little. “It’s fine. I played volleyball all through high school. By your forms, I’d say you played volleyball too?” she asked, smiling at the two of them.

Daichi and Kuroo exchanged looks. “Well, if by play, you mean we were both team captains, then yes,” Daichi said with a smile to the girl. She smiled even brighter. “I’m a wing spiker, he’s a middle blocker,” Daichi said as he hip-checked Kuroo a little, who grunted and hip-checked Daichi in return.

“I’m a setter. Maybe we can get together and practice a little. Are either of you trying out for the school team?” she asked. Her friends then told her that she could catch up, and she nodded before turning her attention back to Daichi and Kuroo.

Both Kuroo’s and Daichi’s eyes widened at the thought. “Oh, I hadn’t even thought about it. I mean, obviously we both love it. I just wanted to see what classes were like before I thought about joining a team. But maybe,” Daichi said and Kuroo shrugged, not bothering with speaking to the girl. It seemed a little odd to Daichi and he gave Kuroo a look of confusion, before he turned his eyes back to the girl he almost hit.

Taking a moment, the girl hummed. “Tryouts are on the third day of classes, so next Wednesday,” she said with a smile. “That’s for both the boys and girls teams. I hope to see you at tryouts! I’m Tamura Akira, by the way. You can just call me Aki.”

Daichi smiled at the girl and took a step closer. “I’m Sawamura Daichi. Most just call me Daichi.”

“Kuroo,” Kuroo said dryly, his eyes averted and he crossed his arms. Daichi frowned at Kuroo and had to wonder what the hell was going on with him.

“It was nice to meet the two of you! I hope to see you both around. Maybe we will have some classes together. Wouldn’t that be awesome?” she asked as she positioned her hand on her hip. “I don’t want to hold either of you up. Oh, I’m just a first year. I assumed you were both first years too, sorry. Anyway, I don’t want to keep my friends waiting, either. So see you around, maybe?” she said and the girl started to walk away with a slow wave at the two of them.

Nodding to Aki, Daichi smiled after her. “Yeah, see you around, Aki!” Daichi said. When she was gone, Daichi narrowed his gaze at Kuroo and he really wanted to know what that behavior was all about. “What was that all about?”

Shrugging, Kuroo took the ball back from Daichi and he started to walk towards the gym. “I was just looking forward to checking the gym out again and getting to practice. I wasn’t in the mood for chitchat.” Kuroo was being dry and awkward. The situation was strange and Daichi didn’t like it.

“Kuroo, I nearly hit her. I think the least I could do was apologize and chat with her a bit. She plays volleyball too, so that was nice to find out,” Daichi said as they entered the gym. It seemed to be crowded with students and parents that weren’t there for the gym’s intended purpose. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

Kuroo sighed and continued to walk to an open space. “Yeah, she was nice, but you were clearly flirting with her. What was that all about?” he asked as he started to toss the ball to himself and hit it over his head.

Scoffing gently, Daichi shook his head and felt his cheeks start to flush slowly. “I was just being nice and there is nothing wrong with that!” Daichi said, crossing his arms and watching Kuroo set the ball over his head. “We should probably stretch first. Don’t want to get into a bad habit,” Daichi said as he started to reach his arms over his chest and stretch those out. He then bent his waist and reached for his toes, bending as far as he could.

“Looking good, Sawa,” Kuroo whistled, who Daichi hadn’t noticed had come to stand next to him. Daichi grumbled and swatted for his shins, which missed, but Kuroo had yelped anyway and started to stretch himself.

“Yeah yeah, I tried to keep myself in shape over break. But I don’t swing that way,” Daichi said as he started to stand himself up and bend a leg behind himself.

It seemed to cause Kuroo to go silent once again when Daichi had said that, and Daichi blinked, wondering what about that had caused him to go quiet. “But I mean, if you do, there’s nothing wrong with that. Suga is, and we’re still best friends,” Daichi said with a shrug. “It didn’t change anything between us. And I totally just outed Suga to you and I am such a fucking idiot… Please don’t tell him I told you. I don’t want him to get upset at me.” Daichi had covered his face and started to shake his head. He was definitely an idiot.

Kuroo hummed gently and shrugged. “Don’t tell him you told me what?” Kuroo asked. The two boys exchanged looks and they smiled awkwardly at one another before Daichi let out a sigh of relief. “But yes, Daichi. I am not completely straight. I’m pan, so I like people regardless of gender. If they are a good person, I could be attracted to them. But you don’t have to worry about me falling in love with you. I already am totally in love with you, but I’ll keep it in my pants. I promise,” Kuroo said with a tease in his voice.

The thing was, Daichi wasn’t sure what he wanted to believe. Was Kuroo in love with him? Was that just a joke? Daichi really wasn’t sure and he hated that he couldn’t tell. “Okay, good. I hope you love me, you’re trying to get me to change rooms for you,” Daichi said with a laugh.

Their conversation stopped briefly while they finished up their stretching. Once they were done, they started to volley back and forth. “So do you have anything you want to… work on?” Daichi paused while he sent the ball back to Kuroo.

“Well yeah, but they don’t have a net up for us at the moment. That would be more beneficial,” Kuroo said as he caught the ball, looking around for a moment. “I wish we could set one up, but there are too many people in here right now,” Kuroo said with a bit of a frown.

Daichi nodded. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come here, but Daichi shrugged. “At least we know they have courts so we can play. We’ll have to figure out how to get nets up and how we can access them. Or when an appropriate time would be, since I’m sure the gym isn’t always free to use.”

As Daichi spoke, Kuroo nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, we will have to figure that out. Maybe we can just go explore the rest of campus a little more, see if we can figure out where all of our classes are and go through our schedules.”

When Daichi agreed, he looked at Kuroo when the boy pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was buzzing, signaling a phone call. “The school is calling me… what?” Kuroo said as they stepped outside and he answered the call. “Hello? Yes, this is he…” Kuroo said and he shook his head.

This wasn’t a good sign. Kuroo looked at Daichi with a grimace, his face telling Daichi all he needed to know. “Yeah, I can come down. I’ll bring my roommate with me. We’ll be there soon,” Kuroo said and he hung up his phone. “Yeah, they want us to come talk to them about the room situation. I told them I’d bring you with me,” Kuroo said. He dodged Daichi who had tried to hit him in the shoulder and he bit his lip. “Well, maybe now we can talk the school into letting us room together.”

“We shouldn’t have tried to do it this way. Now they’re not going to let us-”

“But Sa’mura!”

Staring at Kuroo, Daichi narrowed his gaze even more. “Stop calling me that. Use my first name, or actually pronounce my name fully,” Daichi said in a huff as he started to walk towards the main offices of their university. He didn’t catch the way Kuroo’s face turned into one of confusion.

“But… I am saying your name fully. Sa’mura.”

“No, it’s Sa-wa-mu-ra,” Daichi said, getting rather irritated with Kuroo in the given moment. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea for them to room together, if Daichi was going to get annoyed by every little thing he did. Although, maybe it was just the situation they were in. Kuroo wasn’t a bad guy, necessarily, but Daichi was just frustrated. He needed to get his head straight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I forgot to add my posting schedule to the first chapter. I intend on posting every friday, saturday, and sunday until it's done. I apologize I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, I was just a little too tired to focus on it. But here's chapter 2!
> 
> Once again, shout out to Izuchi for betaing my work! They are really helping me rework this story to actually make sense. Enjoy!!

Maybe this was exactly what Daichi needed to get Kuroo to see that rooming together probably wasn’t the best idea. It wasn’t that Daichi didn’t want to room with him, and wouldn’t have loved to if they got that chance, but maybe it just wasn’t the most brilliant idea when it was so sudden. Daichi let a sigh escape as he started his way out of the gym, then bit his lip. What was he going to do? Kuroo really wanted to room with him. Did he really want to fight to make it not happen? Or did he want to fight to make sure it actually happened?

The warm spring air hit Daichi when he stepped outside, soaking in the rays of the sun and letting it soothe his nerves. It started to relax him a little more as a gentle breeze washed over his skin. Glancing to Kuroo, he noticed that his shoulders were sagged and he was dragging his feet a little. He sighed again, shaking his head. He really shouldn’t feel bad about this situation. It wasn’t his fault. He did agree to trying, but he knew they shouldn’t have tried it this way.

But that didn’t mean that Daichi was heartless. He still couldn’t stand seeing Kuroo get this dejected, and it hurt him to know that it really was hurting Kuroo to this extent. “I’m sorry I kinda messed things up. I hope you don’t hate me and I’ll still see you around,” Kuroo murmured as he stuffed his hands into his shorts, not looking at Daichi and walking beside him.

“I don’t hate you. I’m mad, but I couldn’t hate you. You’re not that easy to hate once someone gets to know you,” Daichi said as he cracked a gentle, half smile. He was hoping to get Kuroo’s spirits up a little bit, but he wasn’t holding his breath on that. Kuroo still couldn’t look at him and he just kept his eyes on the ground.

As the two boys made their way towards the main office building, Daichi couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the way things had turned out. But he really shouldn’t have felt bad. This was all Kuroo’s idea, but it just sank into his core and sat like a heavy weight. He did say some hurtful things, and he had gotten irritated. Being angry wasn’t something he liked feeling, so he knew now why he didn’t particularly care for how he was feeling.

Finally, they made it to the main office building. It was an open building with lots of space for students to hang out and relax in lounge chairs and at tables. They went to the main receptionist desk and asked where to go, and they were directed to one of the counselors offices. The lady that directed them gave them a look over before she led them back. She was lanky with gently wavy, light brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face, and she seemed kind enough. But Daichi supposed she had to be kind to the students that were likely to be berated and scolded, so it was a nice breath of fresh air. She didn’t seem to care what they were doing here, nor did she seem to pay them any mind as she went back to her work.

“What’s our story?” Daichi asked in a whisper as they stood outside of the office, waiting to be let in.

Perking up, Kuroo’s smirk brightened up his face. “Just follow my lead. I have a plan.”

The smile that graced Daichi’s lips hopefully didn’t give away the relief he was feeling that Kuroo was perking up. The door to the office was opened up and they were let into the room. Inside the room, was sitting Kuroo’s actual roommate, who didn’t look happy in the slightest and was glaring ahead, out of the window. “Boys, please come in and have a seat. I’m Professor Iki and I’m a counselor at the school. There seems to have been a misunderstanding here that Nakamura has brought to my attention. Let’s have a chat, shall we?” he said as he motioned to the two other chairs that sat in front of his desk.

The man was rather short, but he was slender and wore a tan dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His hair was styled back and he wore black-framed glasses, which made him look a little older than he likely was. But he really didn’t seem all that intimidating, which was a surprise. Daichi was wondering if they were going to see a different side to him in a little while, or if this was really all they had to worry about.

Kuroo and Daichi took a seat, Daichi taking a seat next to Kuroo’s actual roommate, who was radiating hostile energy and was definitely not happy about the situation at hand. “So, what seems to be the problem? And… who are you, sir?” Iki said as he eyed Daichi and gave him a look up and down.

Taking a deep breath, Daichi sighed gently and looked down to his hands, which he hadn’t realized had been trembling gently. He glanced over at Kuroo quickly, who had signaled that it was okay to reveal his real name. At least, that was what Daichi had taken from his eyebrow quirk. “I’m… Sawamura Daichi,” he said, not wanting to say anything else to ruin Kuroo’s plan.

Upon hearing the name, professor Iki started to type on his computer and he hummed gently. “Ah, yes. Sawamura, it seems that you were given the wrong information. You are meant to be on the fourth floor, in room-”

“Oh no…” Kuroo said suddenly with a frown and he looked away to the ground, getting everyone to look at him.

The counselor shifted in his chair, as if he were ready to tackle what Kuroo was about to use as an excuse. “Is there a problem, Kuroo?”

With a breath, Kuroo looked up at the man with a slight quiver to his lip. “I was just so excited to see Dai-kun… But now we won’t get to room together? We probably won’t get to see each other at all while we are here, which is a shame…” Kuroo said and he let his head fall in defeat.

Daichi wasn’t exactly sure what lead he was meant to be following here, but he was hoping he was right with what he was doing. He reached a hand over to Kuroo and touched his arm gently, giving him a sad look. “Oh, come on, I know our schedules are different and that you want to get a job, but maybe I can visit you at your job, and we can hang out there,” Daichi said, rubbing his arm gently.

“But it just won’t be the same, Dai. We were finally reunited and I was so glad to see you and… You know what, that’s not counselor Iki’s problem. I’ll just… get over it,” Kuroo said. Daichi could have sworn that he saw a gleam of tears in Kuroo’s eyes, and Daichi was doing his best not to laugh.

When Kuroo had said all of this, professor Iki had sighed gently. “Well, I’m sorry Kuroo, but room assignments were already given, and we can’t just let Sawamura here switch rooms, because it will throw off everything and Nakamura here probably wants to get into his room.”

Sighing gently, Kuroo shrugged as he looked at Daichi. “We have four years together, right? I’m sure we will get to see each other a little. I know my dad will want to know how you are doing, because he misses you too,” Kuroo said, giving Daichi a smile, which Daichi returned softly.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to hear from him. And how are your grandparents? I know your grandpa was going through some scary health stuff,” Daichi said. The lie felt so unnatural coming out of his mouth and it was sticky on his tongue. This wasn’t right, but if it would work, it would work.

Kuroo’s eyes shot open bigger. “You… you haven’t heard? Oh…” Kuroo said as he bit his lip and looked away from Daichi.

The room got quiet for a few moments before Daichi cleared his throat. “We can… we can talk about this later. We don’t have classes for a week, and my stuff still has to get here, so you can help me unpack my stuff in my room.” Daichi had a feeling that this was going to fall through.

But then, Nakamura spoke up. “Wait. Can’t they room together if I agree to switch rooms?”

Everyone looked up to Nakamura and Daichi was thanking his lucky stars that Kuroo was as good of an actor as he was. Daichi wondered why he spent so much time playing volleyball and didn’t spend time on the theater stage. There was much to Kuroo that was bound to surprise Daichi. His interest was growing and excitement was rising.

Professor Iki quirked an eyebrow. “You understand that it would mean that you are moving to the fourth floor and you are giving up your room with Kuroo on the second floor. There will be no going back and you can’t switch if you decide that you really don’t like it where you are,” he said in a serious voice.

With a sigh, Nakamura’s face seemed to relax from its previous aggravated expression. “Yeah. They have a lot of catching up to do and I don’t want to feel guilty that they couldn’t room together their first year. You can have my room, Sawamura. It’s fine. I’ll take your place,” Nakamura said with a small smile.

Praising everything holy that was out there, Daichi was impressed that this finally worked. How lucky were the two boys really going to get this year? They didn’t know, but they were going to do their best to soak up as much good luck as they could. “Okay. I will get the forms filled out and I’ll need you two to sign them, and I will settle things with your dorm. You are free to be on the fourth floor, and you are free to be on the second floor.”

Standing up and moving over to Nakamura, Kuroo wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and hugged him rather tightly, it seemed. He really wanted to sell this, so it seemed he wasn’t holding back. “Thank you, thank you so much. I’m sorry for trying to trick you earlier, I just… I really didn’t want to give up the chance to room with Dai. I appreciate this. If you need anything, please ask…”

Nakamura was hugging Kuroo back awkwardly, and Daichi was starting to wonder if things were going a little too far at the given time. “It’s no problem. I… I’m glad I could keep you two together and I’m glad I could help,” he said as he patted Kuroo’s back.

Finally, Kuroo pulled away and gave him a smile that was thankful. This was impressing Daichi and he was wondering just how far he was going to take this. Kuroo went to sit down and professor Iki had stood up to grab the papers he had been printing. “Okay, I’ll fill these out. All you need to do is fill in your name and contact information. Then sign at the bottom,” the professor pointed on each of their forms.”

Once all was said and done, they were excused and started to leave the office. Kuroo looked over his shoulder and gave a wave to professor Iki. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate you doing this for us. We won’t be more trouble for you,” he said.

Nakamura was already leaving and Daichi was waiting for Kuroo as he shut the door. When they got far enough away, Daichi let out a cackle. “What the fuck was that, Kuroo? You’re joking, right? I don’t know who you became, but holy shit, that was… something else,” Daichi said as he held onto his stomach.

Snorting, Kuroo shrugged. “I was blessed with being able to tell intricate lies and selling my stories. I didn’t become captain of my team because I was the best player,” Kuroo said with a wink to Daichi, which sent a chill up Daichi’s spine and told Daichi that that was a very dangerous look.

They made it back to their building and they walked through the front door. “Well, either way, we managed to make this happen. I just hope that it wasn’t a bad decision to room with you, so you better prove that it wasn’t,” Daichi said as he elbowed Kuroo lightly, who elbowed Daichi back and they continued to laugh. Once they made it to their shared room, the boys were staring at the mess that they had to take care of. “And this is only your stuff. Hopefully all of my stuff will fit.”

Kuroo grimaced to Daichi and he went to sit down on his bed. “It will, it will. I’ll wait to unpack until you get your things though, so we can make sure that all of it fits.”

“But all of your stuff needs to fit too,” Daichi said with a raised eyebrow.

“The details aren’t important,” Kuroo said as he swatted his hand in the air.

Daichi wondered how he was going to survive his first year of university now. Only time would tell.

The first night on campus proved to be a giant mess, but the two boys had survived through it all. Daichi and Kuroo were sleeping in their own beds and Kuroo had lent Daichi a set of sheets with a blanket, which he had to ball up under his head as a pillow. He used the sheets for warmth, which was fine with him. Daichi was also glad that Kuroo didn’t mind that Daichi was sleeping in his boxers, as he didn’t have a pair of pajama bottoms to use.

With a phone alarm buzzing underneath Daichi’s head, he flinched away from the sound and he jerked upward, being surprised by the change of surroundings. That was when he realized that he was in his dorm room at university. It was a complete change of scenery, but it was one that he would have to get used to.

Looking down at his blankets, he realized that these weren’t his own, and he let out a sigh, but he smiled. Kuroo was nice enough to let him borrow the sheets for the night, which was very appreciated.

“I thought you’d be up already,” a voice said. It startled Daichi gently, but he looked over and remembered that Kuroo was, in fact, sharing a room with him. Or Daichi was sharing Kuroo’s room with him. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting your stuff soon?” Kuroo asked, but he wasn’t looking at Daichi. He was staring down at his phone.

Daichi yawned and he finally stretched up. “Yeah, I’m supposed to be called though. So I’ll just throw on my spare clothes to get ready and it will be good,” Daichi said as he stood up from bed.

Not moving from the bed, Kuroo continued to tap away at his phone. “I’ll come with you when you get called. I’m sure you have too much to carry all at once. You’re strong, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Kuroo said and he looked up. There was a smirk on his lips and Daichi simply rolled his eyes at Kuroo.

Taking a breath, Daichi nodded. “Thanks, I appreciate it. Although I’m sure they still have student helpers and I can take more than one trip,” Daichi reminded Kuroo, giving him a rather smart-aleck look.

That was when Kuroo waved a hand in the air to dismiss what Daichi had said. “I don’t want you to tire yourself out right after waking up. This way, you’ll get to cause more chaos with me today,” he said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively to Daichi. But Daichi just chose to ignore his warning.

Was that smart?

As Kuroo stood up from bed, his eyes were trained on Daichi, which made him a little uncomfortable. It made Daichi realize that maybe he shouldn’t have dismissed what Kuroo had said. This was going to be an interesting trial for the two boys.

“I don’t want to get into chaos. I just want to have a good college experience and I want to get through this alive. With you, I’m sure it will be good, but I’m worried about the latter part.” Daichi narrowed his eyes to try to show that he was serious, but he couldn’t hold his expression for long, with Kuroo smiling at him the way he was. It was really making him fidgety, he just couldn’t place a finger on why that was.

Maybe rooming with Kuroo really wasn’t a good idea after all. But Daichi supposed the damage was already done.

The two boys just went back to sitting on their separate beds and they were both staring at their phones. Daichi was looking through his messages of encouragement from all of his friends, and the ones saying that he would be missed. Daichi sighed, wishing he would have considered staying home with his family for a year before moving onto university life. But everyone else was moving on, so Daichi had to try himself, right?

All of a sudden, Kuroo started to laugh out loud, causing Daichi to flinch. “What’s so funny?”

Kuroo had to catch his breath. “Nothing, nothing. Let’s go get breakfast, yeah?”

It wasn’t very convincing to Daichi. But maybe he just saw something funny on his phone. Daichi let it go and looked to Kuroo. “Yeah… Sure. Why not?” Daichi said and he took a breath before he stood up and went to go get his shoes.

As the two boys ventured down to the lobby of their dorm house, they looked around to see the students that were just sitting there, looking lost and unsure of what to do. “Isn’t it great that we have each other through this? I would honestly hate being here alone,” Kuroo said and he shook his head a little.

That was when Daichi shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind making new friends, but it does make me more confident to know that you’re here. Yeah, I guess that seems about right,” Daichi said as they continued to walk out of the building.

When they walked outside, the two boys seemed to run into a group of people right outside the door. They were just standing there, blocking the door and looking a little lost. “Oh, sorry! Let’s move- oh hey! Daichi and Kuroo, right?”

Daichi and Kuroo looked at one another before Daichi turned back to the girl,a look of confusion on his face. “Oh! Uh… Aki, right?” Daichi said with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, you remembered! How are you two surviving out here? We’re kind of lost, but we’re making it through as best as we can,” Aki said as she motioned to her friends. She ran a hand through her long, chestnut-brown hair. She had a flower pinned to her head today, which was a nice touch. “We were headed to go get food. We are starved,” she said as she looked down at her map.

Daichi smiled and tilted his head. “Kuroo and I were headed to the food court ourselves. We can walk together!” Kuroo hummed at the sudden change of plans, but he seemed to go along with it.

Looking up at Daichi with a smile, Aki nodded gently. “We’d like that. You already know your way around? Man, you must be good with directions,” she said as she laughed awkwardly and adjusted her backpack that Daichi had just noticed.

That was when Daichi shrugged. “I just notice my surroundings and go from there. Nothing special, really,” he said as he looked at Kuroo and nudged him gently. “Come on. You can probably get some miso soup. They might have some sort of left over fish from yesterday. We’ll find you something,” Daichi said, trying to make Kuroo smile. But it really wasn’t working, so Daichi had turned his attention to Kuroo and tried to focus on him. Something was up with him when he was around this girl. It really confused Daichi.

“Yeah, I’ll find something,” Kuroo murmured as they started to walk. “I’m the one that wanted breakfast anyway.”

Aki’s friends were still chatting with her and Daichi looked at Kuroo. “Kind of funny how we ran into her again, huh?”

“Yeah, but these things happen,” Kuroo said absently with his own shrug. Daichi nodded and turned his attention back to Aki, getting a bit closer to her.

“Okay, so see how the path goes around the building there? I know that it has to lead somewhere, and you can’t see another building behind it. That tells me that it’s a parking lot. And then you see how there are more and more trees going that way that surround the path? That tells me it’s meant to act as an entrance to something important, like a dining hall,” Daichi said, really just pulling things out of his ass about how he remembered where everything was so well. He really didn’t know how he did it, he just had a good memory for these types of things, and he really didn’t think he could explain it better than he was trying at the moment.

Aki nodded beside him and seemed to be trying to memorize her own way to get around campus. “We appreciate you two for helping us. I’m sure we’ll get it down, but it might take a few more practices like this,” she said with a laugh. “How did volleyball go yesterday? Were you able to get any practice in? The gym seemed really crowded when I was in there before,” Aki said.

Kuroo sighed and looked at Aki. “It was crowded, but it was the first day, so it’s not a big deal that we couldn’t practice like we wanted to.” Daichi agreed, it wasn’t like they were expecting to get a net up and make it an official practice, they were just looking to have some fun.

Finally, the group made it to the dining hall, which was, by no surprise, very busy. It was the prime breakfast time, and Daichi figured they would have to get used to this. “So let’s go get some food. What does everyone think?” Daichi said.

Before anyone was able to answer, Daichi’s phone started to ring. He pulled the device out of his pocket and he checked the screen before accepting the call. He then plugged his other ear and started to talk gently. “Yes, this is.. Oh! Perfect. I’ll be over in a little bit. I’m just across the way,” Daichi said as he looked at Kuroo with a smile. “Yeah, see you soon.” Daichi hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. “That was my stuff. Eating can wait a little while, right?” Daichi said. He then looked at Aki with a grimace. He wasn’t sure what to say in this situation, but he knew that he felt bad about just ditching the girl. “Hey, so I’ll have to put a rain check on having breakfast together. My… stuff didn’t get delivered yesterday, but it just got here so they need me to come sign for it and take it to my room.”

Smiling widely, Aki nodded. “That’s awesome! I’m glad you got your stuff. Go on! But thank you for walking us to the dining hall. And… here.”

Aki pulled out a pen and reached for Daichi’s hand. Kuroo tensed beside Daichi as he watched Aki start to write on his hand. “I know nobody does this anymore, but text me?” Aki said as she pulled away.

It was a phone number with a heart and the name “Aki” scrawled down underneath it.

Daichi chuckled. “Okay. I’ll text you, sounds good. That way you can hold me to the rain check on our breakfast date.”

A smile graced Aki’s features. She nodded vigorously and she headed towards the dining hall. “See you later!”

When the group disappeared, Kuroo made a face and seemed to scowl after the girl. “Who does that anymore? Why not just ask you for your number? You were literally just holding your phone...” Kuroo said in a strangely bitter outburst. But Daichi’s eyes were trained down to his hand, focused on the phone number that was written there.

The two boys walked towards the drop off point where Daichi was meant to get his belongings. He signed for it, and they began to hall all of Daichi’s things back to their dorm room. They would have to take two trips, but Daichi really was thankful that Kuroo was here to help.

As they got Daichi’s stuff back into their room, the two boys took a breath before they started to wordlessly unpack everything. He didn’t have anything embarrassing. Not that Kuroo would find, at the very least. He did have a small bag in the bottom of his clothing, but Kuroo wasn’t likely to notice it anyway. Once they were done unpacking, they went down to recycling with all of the boxes.

At that point, it was lunch time, so the two of them ventured back to the dining hall. They had each gotten a rather big lunch, since they did skip breakfast. They sat and ate, laughing over memes on their phones together and making simple conversation. Things seemed to be going very well for the two boys, especially after yesterday.

As they continued with their day, Daichi decided it would be a good idea to spend the rest of it staying in their room, which Kuroo agreed to. They played a couple of card games, laughed about memories from high school, and finished their night off by going to dinner.

The following week was actually very relaxing and fun. Although Daichi did seem to spend quite a bit of time messaging with Aki, Kuroo just pretended not to notice and got Daichi to focus on him rather than his phone. It wasn’t exactly ideal for Daichi to keep looking at his phone, but he was very involved in conversing with Kuroo at the same time, so Kuroo really couldn’t complain. It wasn’t like Daichi wasn’t allowed to make other friends. They were working on making their own friendship better, weren’t they? They still had things to learn about one another, anyway.

Daichi and Kuroo had decided to spend more time in the open gym during their free week. They were able to set up a volleyball net, and a few others decided to join the two in a game for fun. Aki was invited, but Kuroo didn’t seem to mind it, as it made their teams even. True to her word, she was good at setting too. After finishing a few sets, everyone seemed to be too tired to continue. It was a great time and Kuroo was hopeful that things would continue to be like this. Daichi was also glad that their friendship seemed to be doing well and that they were getting closer, since classes were going to start soon.

It was the Saturday before classes were meant to start, and the RA had announced that there would be a dorm movie night. Kuroo and Daichi weren’t going to attend, but after their RA had chased them out of their room, they decided that it really couldn’t hurt.

Making it into the dorm house’s recreation room, the two boys looked around at the crowded space and noticed how there were extra chairs and couches, with blankets and pillows floating around. There were many snacks and red plastic cups being passed around as well. Even though the RA wasn’t meant to encourage drinking, it seemed like someone else thought it was smart to bring alcohol to the gathering. But it didn’t make a difference, because no one was intending on getting drunk.

At the very least, that was the hope.

“There’s a love seat over there for the two of us,” Kuroo motioned, guiding Daichi over to where the open space seemed to be. They took a seat on the small sofa, having no choice but to let their thighs brush together. But they didn’t mind, as they were just happy to get a seat. Although, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if they had to sit on the ground that was covered in blankets and pillows.

Reaching down beneath their feet, Kuroo pulled a blanket off the ground and put it over their legs. “Don’t want to get cold. We can use each other for warmth too, but this will help,” Kuroo said with a laugh as he stretched upward.

Nodding, Daichi smiled over to Kuroo. He then looked down to his phone, noticing that Aki had sent him a message. He sent her back a quick reply to tell her that he was participating in a movie night in his dorm. There were easily 30 people in the room already, so even though it was only meant to be for their dorm building specifically, it seemed that there were a few others there already. It might not have been the worst thing if Aki had come to join them, but Daichi had a sense that Kuroo wouldn’t like it if he invited her. So he decided against it.

The room was hushed and the movie started to play the beginning scenes. The first movie was an older action film, and while it was very good, everyone seemed to be more interested in chatting with one another. Kuroo and Daichi were doing the same thing, but they were at least talking about the movie. Of course, they were also making jokes about all of it too. “The way he’s holding that sword, you’d think he was holding himself…” Kuroo said and the two boys snickered.

As the movie came to an end, the lights stayed dimmed and the RA put in another film. It was a comedy, which had turned out to be very bad and everyone was laughing at just how poor the movie really was. Kuroo and Daichi were laughing hysterically, leaning into one another and grabbing each other’s arms. They had somehow gotten into the position of Daichi leaning against Kuroo with Kuroo’s arm tossed around Daichi’s shoulder haphazardly. Neither of them seemed to notice when the movies switched into a romantic comedy instead, and they were just laughing at the cheesy jokes and all of the cute moments happening on screen.

People were slowly clearing out of the room while movie after movie played. Daichi wasn’t sure how late it had gotten when he started getting tired, but he didn’t want to move away from the heat that Kuroo was producing. Daichi leaned further into the man that was holding onto him and noticed that Kuroo seemed to pull him closer. There was nothing wrong with friends just cuddling and staying close to keep each other warm, was there?

“Here, move up a little. You’re crushing my thigh,” Kuroo murmured against Daichi’s head. Daichi shifted, and Kuroo let out a sound of relief. They laughed after the fact and kept their eyes on the movie once again.

Hours had passed and Kuroo blinked awake. There was an ache in his lower back and his neck had creaked uncomfortably. Using his hand to push his hair out of his face for a moment, he looked around the room to realize that they were still in the rec room. “Oh,” Kuroo rasped out, feeling his throat thick with grogginess.

That was when he felt it. There was a weight and warmth pressed into him, keeping him pinned down against the armrest of the love seat. When Kuroo felt movement, he glanced down to see a head of dark hair on his chest and he felt the pressure of Daichi’s chest rising and falling against his abdomen. He smiled gently to see Daichi against him in this way, but it didn’t feel wrong. There was nothing strange about this in the slightest. It was simply different.

Looking around the room, Kuroo came to the realization that many in the room had fallen asleep too, and the movie had been turned off by someone. Apparently it was acceptable to fall asleep where they were. A few had woken up and were just chilling in the room. Some were doing their best to be quiet and leave the room without disturbing others. The room was a mess, but they could worry about it in the morning. Of course, Kuroo knew that it would be nice if they took care of the cups and plates that were at their feet, and folded up the blankets they used and piled it underneath the pillows they borrowed, but right now was time for sleep.

Shifting gently, he felt something rumble against his chest. Looking down, there was more movement, meaning that Daichi was waking up. Kuroo smiled and adjusted as Daichi did. The boy simply lifted his head and looked into Kuroo’s eyes. It took him a moment to actually wake up and see that Kuroo was looking at him. “Oh… Morning,” Daichi said, and he just snuggled his head back against Kuroo’s chest, yawning a bit. “What time is it?” Daichi murmured as he stayed against Kuroo and looked around the room a little.

Something was going on in Kuroo’s chest. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was towards his friend, but it was strange and he wasn’t sure he really liked the feeling. But it wasn’t a bad feeling, he didn’t think. There was nothing negative inside his mind at the moment, it was just Daichi. “Uh… a little after seven. We can actually get breakfast,” Kuroo said with a soft chuckle.

There was a smile on Daichi’s face and he let out a bit of his own chuckle. A tingling sensation ran through Kuroo’s veins and he grimaced a little, feeling his breath get stuck in his lungs and his heart sped up bit by bit. “We could, yeah. We should probably go back to the room and get changed first, though,” Daichi said.

Sadly enough, Daichi pulled away from Kuroo, untangling himself from Kuroo’s long limbs and sitting up. Kuroo’s heart slowed down gradually and he was able to breathe normally again after a moment. Was it just the heat of the moment? “Yeah, let’s go back to the room,” Kuroo said as he sat up himself, gathering himself as best as he could.

They both quickly took care of their own plates and cups, piled up the pillows, and folded up the blanket to lay over the back of the couch. As they got back to their dorm room, the boys got changed, but Kuroo seemed to let his eyes linger on Daichi for a little too long as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. What was the feeling he was going through? Why was he experiencing this? It was just Daichi, so he couldn’t be experiencing these things.

He had to talk to someone about this to get it figured out. The first person he thought to talk to had been his best friend for years. He would certainly help him, right? Kuroo could only hope that Kenma cared enough to help him through this. Kuroo didn’t know if he could handle this for much longer on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I was coming back home from a trip and I have had a tough time adjusting back to life. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I plan on getting the next few chapters up in the next few days too! So I hope you enjoy. (:
> 
> Once again, shout out to my beta for taking the time to read this and make it less... harsh for the readers and a little more realistic for college students LMAO.
> 
> And shout out to you readers! I appreciate you for taking the time to read this!! It's been an adventure!

**Kenma(8:23AM):**  
I’m supposed to be walking to school right now.  
What do you need?

**Kuroo(8:24AM):**  
I told you how Daichi is my roommate right? Well I’m thinking that was a mistake.

**Kenma(8:24AM):**  
You regret telling me that Daichi is your roommate?

**Kuroo(8:25AM):**  
No the mistake was getting Daichi to be my roommate.

**Kenma(8:26AM):**  
I’m going to regret asking. But why?

**Kuroo(8:26AM):**  
So mean to me Kenma! But anyway I think I’m developing feelings for him.

**Kenma(8:27AM):**  
I’m probably the worst person to talk to about this. Are you sure it’s not just because you two are getting closer? Why do you think you have feelings for him?

**Kuroo(8:29AM):**  
He’s just so attractive Kenma.  
And he has a great personality on top of that.  
Not to mention he’s into sports like I am.  
He’s not as into science as me, but he likes when I talk about it and I like when he talks about law.  
We have great conversations.  
Not only that but we get into a lot of trouble together and have so much fun while we’re together! We always spend time together during our breaks and we have lunch together almost every day.  
I think I’m going insane!

**Kenma(8:33AM):**  
So it’s just because you are getting closer to him then. See where your friendship goes first, don’t put too much pressure on this. Who knows what you’re really feeling? You’re probably just confused. Not every close friendship has to turn into more, Kuroo.

**Kuroo(8:35AM):**  
I think I know what I’m feeling. I don’t want to be feeling it though. I can’t like him like this. Classes haven’t even started yet so what’s going to happen when they do start and I can’t focus on my classes?

**Kenma(8:42AM):**  
I’m in class now, so I can’t talk for much longer.  
But what I know is that you need to just push yourself to pay attention to your classes and not Daichi.  
If you keep thinking about him and you really think you like him, then you should talk to him about your feelings. He shouldn’t be kept in the dark about how you feel.

**Kuroo(8:43AM):**  
You’re right. I just hope it doesn’t ruin our friendship. Okay thanks Kenma. Have a good day!

Kuroo stared at his phone as he waited for Daichi to pick out what he wanted for breakfast. He didn’t expect Kenma to reply back to him, nor did he think that the conversation with Kenma really helped him. But he did know one thing for certain. He was feeling things for Daichi. It didn’t feel the same as just liking a friend and letting the friendship grow. This was a completely new beast all together. 

“I think I’ll just have yogurt and some berries,” Daichi said as he grabbed his food from the wide array in front of him.

Shaking his head, Kuroo smiled at Daichi. “Always such a small breakfast for you,” he said as they went to go sit down to eat. Kuroo was picking up on things about Daichi, and it caused all of this to be worse. He was talking so calmly to Daichi while he was losing it with Kenma. At least he was good at hiding his feelings. Smooth. 

“Small breakfasts are all I need. I’ll have a big lunch, then a smaller dinner too,” Daichi said. Kuroo chuckled as he carried his rice, toast, and eggs, as well as an apple. Daichi was a curious man, Kuroo thought. He would get to learn all about his quirks here at university. It would be an experience, that was for sure.  
Kuroo was learning more as each day passed, and he really loved to be learning these things about Daichi. It was nice to get closer to him. After all, they didn’t truly get to know one another in their high school years. They only really knew of each other in their third year, and they went to rival schools. What was there really to get to know? So Kuroo was learning as much as he could right now, and it certainly was an experience. He didn’t want these few days to be over with, but he knew they would be once classes started. 

They wrapped up their free days with a game night in their room and organized their school stuff. Then their first school week was off to a good start, with classes starting smoothly and getting into a rhythm with their schedules.

Daichi’s first class every day had started before Kuroo’s had, which meant Kuroo got to sleep in. But Kuroo was back in the dorm after Daichi every day, as Daichi’s last classes ended before Kuroo’s last class had. They still got to eat lunch together and they had a break around three together, which was good for the two of them. Thursdays were rather busy without having time for their shared break, which they each complained about heavily when the day had finally ended. But they did their homework while they chatted and they laughed all through the night about how horrible their days had been. Even though they didn’t get to spend so much time together on Thursdays, they got to end it on a good note at least.

As time went by, their days got busier, but they always spent their breaks and lunches together. They even had dinner and did their homework side by side. At least for the first two weeks they did. Once the third week of classes hit, Kuroo noticed that Daichi was more distracted and didn’t seem to be as interested in spending time with him. Daichi had missed spending a few of his breaks with Kuroo, and was always back to his dorm late at night, which was very odd to Kuroo. When asked what was going on, Daichi simply shrugged and got Kuroo to change the subject. What could Daichi be doing?

After a particularly frustrating day, Kuroo had wanted to rant to Daichi and laugh it off like they normally did. But when he got to his dorm, Daichi wasn’t there. Kuroo huffed as he took a seat on his bed and flopped back into his pillows, wondering where in the world Daichi could be.

Finally, it got late enough that Kuroo figured he had no choice but to start his homework without Daichi there. He would probably have to eat dinner without Daichi too at this rate, which really wasn’t ideal, but he had to take care of himself, didn’t he? Daichi was missing out on all of the fun moments and laughs anyway. He wasn’t Daichi’s keeper, so he really didn’t know why he was bothering to worry about where Daichi was. He cared, because he was crushing. Even though Kenma didn’t think it was a crush, it sure felt like an emotion he would get from one.

Groaning, Kuroo started his last homework assignment alone. A little while later there was noise outside his dorm room, which caused Kuroo to perk up slightly. He listened to the voices, one of which was unmistakably Daichi’s. His heart beat a little faster in his chest, ready to pounce on Daichi as soon as he got inside.

But then there was another voice. A female voice, which sounded oddly familiar, and Kuroo’s brow furrowed. So was that what it was? Kuroo was getting ditched for a girl?

When the door opened up, Kuroo caught a glimpse of the girl before Daichi stepped inside with a laugh and waved her off. “Oh. Aki,” Kuroo mumbled to himself before he turned his attention down to his homework assignment.

As the door was shut, Daichi hummed and turned his attention back to Kuroo as he took his backpack off. “Hey. How’s your homework going?” Daichi asked as he went to the desk and took a seat.

Mumbling under his breath, Daichi looked back at him. “It’s fine,” Kuroo said coldly and kept his eyes down on his homework. He didn’t bother looking at Daichi, to which Daichi made a confused face at him.

Clearing his throat, which didn’t get Kuroo to look up, Daichi tilted his head. “Are you okay? How was class today?” Daichi asked, his full attention on Kuroo.

The thing was, though, Kuroo didn’t want Daichi’s full attention right now. He wanted to just disappear and stop feeling these things inside his chest. It was annoying, that was for sure. “It was frustrating, but it’s over with, so I don’t want to think about it,” Kuroo said with a bite to his tone.

Daichi flinched gently and blinked at Kuroo, who was still not looking at Daichi. “Oh. Well, I’m here if you do want to talk about it. Almost done with your homework though? We can go grab something to eat,” Daichi said softly.

Letting out a grumble, Kuroo finally looked up at Daichi. “Is your homework already done?” he asked with a little more irritation than he wanted to let off.

“Yeah, actually. I didn’t have much and I did it with Aki, since she’s in one of my classes,” Daichi said.

It was like a shot through the heart. This was the first that Kuroo had heard of Aki being in one of Daichi’s classes. Why couldn’t he be in one of Kuroo’s classes instead? “Oh. Well I’m not done yet.”

Simple as that, Kuroo went back to his homework and Daichi was left speechless. He looked away from Kuroo and focused on his phone instead. A smile went to his lips, which caused Kuroo to tense up again. What was making him so happy? He shouldn’t be focused on Daichi though. He should just focus on his homework assignment. That was really all there was to it.

After twenty more minutes of silence, Kuroo had finished his assignment and put it away before sighing and standing up. “I’m going to go get food,” he said as he went to get his shoes on.

Daichi stood up instantly. “Perfect, I’ll come with you!”

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He just walked quickly, in his irritation, out of the room. Daichi caught up and grumbled, telling Kuroo to slow down. Not being able to help himself, Kuroo did as asked. He couldn’t say no to Daichi, no matter how hard he tried. He also really didn't _want_ to, but he also didn’t like how things had turned out just moments ago. It wasn’t ideal, but Kuroo could be more mature than this. Daichi was just a friend, so what was his problem, anyway? He didn’t have to be so possessive over the boy. He was sure Daichi didn’t appreciate it, either.

Kuroo finally let his mood simmer down and he started to be less frustrated with Daichi. He told him all about his chemistry lab partner, and why there were problems with him. Daichi always took Kuroo’s side, getting mad with him and doing his best to cheer Kuroo up, which worked, he had to admit. 

They got back to their room and had a good evening together, staying up way too late. But what did it matter? It meant more to Kuroo than it did to Daichi, or so Kuroo thought. His thoughts were starting to relax and he was moved past whatever his poor attitude was.

The last thing Daichi said before they went to sleep though, had Kuroo sent for a loop.

“I think I really like Aki.” A few minutes later, Kuroo could hear Daichi’s breathing set into a rhythm, telling Kuroo that the man was sleeping. This was definitely not ideal.

Things had started to get a little more tense between Kuroo and Daichi after their first fight. Another week passed and Daichi had missed more breaks and lunches. Kuroo couldn’t really find time to care though, because he was busy himself with his own homework and classwork. University was a lot more stressful than he had imagined. Things were better when he could be around Daichi. But, they were both busy.

Daichi didn’t say anything, but Kuroo knew that he was spending more time with Aki. He knew that between all of his busy study sessions and class meetings, he was with Aki in the gym, or with her in the library. It was lucky for Kuroo that he didn’t have to see Aki in the cafeteria, as he tried to avoid it. If she even had a chance of being in the cafeteria, Kuroo left and ate his meal in their room, or out in the courtyard. But it didn’t happen often, and even if it did, Daichi always followed Kuroo, so he wasn’t eating alone.

At the very least, Daichi still wanted to spend time with Kuroo. They went on their daily jog together every morning, getting the exercise they needed in the day. They weren’t on the volleyball team and they were glad they decided not to be. If they did join the team, they wouldn’t have time to spend with one another and get all of their classwork done, too. So they gave up volleyball for the semester to focus on classes.

Speaking of which, Kuroo was rather sad that he wasn’t able to spend time with Daichi in his classes, and it was causing more and more stress on him. He knew that Daichi was allowed to have other friends and spend his time however he wanted to, but Kuroo couldn’t help but feel jealous of who exactly he was spending time with. He knew it was Aki, even if Daichi didn’t say that was who he was with. It hurt Kuroo deep down, and he really wasn’t sure that he wanted this to hurt.

After another long day, Daichi came back and he was simply buzzing. Kuroo could tell, but he didn’t say anything at first, because he was hoping Daichi would tell Kuroo what was going on. He was hoping that Daichi would open up to him and tell him everything, even if he didn’t want to hear what it was that put Daichi in such a good mood. There was that chance, but Kuroo would have to deal with it.

When Daichi was simply laughing at his phone and wasn’t bothering to tell Kuroo what was going on, Kuroo cleared his throat and got Daichi to look up. “Eh?”

“What’s got you in this mood?” Kuroo asked with a light chuckle.

Daichi glanced back down at his phone and he smiled, before he lifted his head and looked at Kuroo. “What mood? I’m just… happy?” Daichi said as he leaned back in the desk chair. “That’s all it is,” Daichi said with a shrug.

Kuroo hummed as he twirled his pen between his fingers. He studied Daichi as he looked at his phone. “Well you are in a better mood than normal,” he said as he looked back to his notebook and continued to take notes. But he couldn’t focus with Daichi’s constant buzzing. He was making noises and tapping his fingers excitedly on the desk. Kuroo shook his head as he tried to focus, but when Daichi started to chuckle randomly at his phone, Kuroo couldn’t help but look up. “Why are you so happy? What are you looking at? Tell me something, Daichi,” Kuroo said. He was getting irritated, just because he needed to work on his assignment without any distractions.

When Daichi looked up again, he smiled and his cheeks were flushing a gentle pink. “Okay, so maybe it is something. I decided to ask Aki out, and she said yes, but we haven’t decided on a day or what we are doing to do yet,” Daichi said.

Kuroo’s face fell immediately. Daichi had asked Aki out? This was definitely not what Kuroo had wanted to hear. “You… asked Aki… oh,” Kuroo said, not letting his distaste show on his face, but it was clear in the sound of his voice how little he approved of this.

“Yeah, I did,” Daichi said and he was still riding on his good emotions. He clearly didn’t notice the way Kuroo was slowly falling into a worse mood. “I think I’ll just ask her to come over here and we can watch movies and have dinner, or something,” Daichi said with his head in the clouds.

“Oh. Alright. Whatever you think is best,” Kuroo said without emotion as he looked down at his chemistry work. He wasn’t exactly focused on it now, but he needed to get his mind off of everything going on in his thoughts. It was nearly impossible with Daichi talking about things to do with someone that he was interested in romantically. “I guess I can just… I don’t know, I’ll go work out or something. Give you two some privacy,” Kuroo said quietly with a little more bite to his tone than he wanted. His face had blanched. This was turning into a very poor evening indeed.

That was when Daichi made a sound of protest, getting Kuroo to look his way. “No, you can’t! What if she… wants more to happen?” Daichi asked in a near panic, standing up from the desk chair rather abruptly. He was tense. If he didn’t want ‘more’ to happen, he should make his intentions clear. Kuroo tilted his head in confusion, blinking just a bit.

Honestly, Kuroo really didn’t know how him sticking around to watch them on their date could help Daichi. Kuroo couldn’t have been more at a loss than he was right now. “Isn’t that what you want? If the date is going well, don’t you want to… I don’t know, kiss her at least? Maybe even let a little more than that happen?” Kuroo couldn’t say more than that, as anything more would probably cause him to feel sick. Daichi didn’t need to know how he was feeling about all of this. After all, Kuroo himself didn’t know how to explain his feelings.

Daichi’s hesitation was written on his face and heard in his voice. He stuttered for a moment, his thoughts not coming out in the words he had wanted them to. But he straightened his spine and rolled his shoulders. “I don’t want to rush this. I’m better if I take things slowly. If I rush things, I will surely ruin them before there is a chance for more to happen. So I need someone here to help me out.” Daichi thought he was being cool. Kuroo could see that, and it was really fairly hilarious. He wanted to just laugh at Daichi, but all he could do was shake his head and snicker to himself. Daichi would ruin things and Kuroo might try to look sad for him, but he really didn’t think he could feel too sad when his jealousy was running fairly rampant.

Looking back to his homework, Kuroo just tried to ignore Daichi. That was when Daichi let out a huff of air and sat back down on the chair. “You’re staying.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Kuroo stopped writing right then and he closed his eyes. “I don’t have to stay. What if I don’t want to be here that night? I could have plans, you know.”

A cruel snort left Daichi and he started to snicker. It hurt to hear Daichi discrediting him for being able to have plans that Daichi didn’t know about. Really, it was true: they were deeply involved in each other’s lives, being roommates and spending so much time together. But Kuroo could very well have plans that Daichi didn’t know about! Though, it would hurt Daichi not to know about it, so that really wasn’t likely. “You have plans that you didn’t tell me about? I don’t buy that for a second,” Daichi laughed. He was holding his stomach and chuckling to himself. “You don’t have to lie to me to get out of staying. I know you have nothing going on.” Daichi turned in the chair and reached to adjust his shoe.

“I do have plans, thank you. That’s why I won’t be here that night.”

Daichi stared. The laughter stopped and Daichi’s smile fell. “No. You don’t have plans. And I could still change the day.”

Kuroo stared back with his narrowed eyes. “Yes. I do have plans.”

The staring contest was continuing. Neither of them were backing down and neither of them dared look away. “No you don’t. You’re just saying that to get a rise out of me. And didn’t you say earlier that you didn’t have plans and wanted to go to the gym?”

“Things change! Now I'm planning on going to the library with some classmates since we have to start our research on our current project,” Kuroo said, keeping his eyes on Daichi. Daichi wasn’t buying his fib for a second, but Kuroo was still going to push it. “I didn’t tell you because nothing is set in stone yet. But that’s the idea.”

This was becoming far too convoluted, and Daichi was getting frustrated. So, he broke the stare and let out a sigh, dropping his gaze and licking his lips in thought. “Kuroo…” he murmured.

It got Kuroo to think and he looked away himself, pursing his lips in distaste for the situation. He could tell Daichi was getting annoyed and he really didn’t want it to end like this. “If you really want me to stay… I guess I can stay. I just don’t know that I can get between you and Aki if things start to go too far, so please don’t expect that from me,” Kuroo said, not bothering to look up at Daichi.

But he could feel Daichi’s gaze flicker up to him and could hear the smile in his voice. “If you are here, I won’t need you to go that far. All I’ll need is you to be here, that’s it. That’s all it will take to keep things chill.”

Clicking his tongue, Kuroo didn’t bother looking at Daichi. To see a look of longing on Daichi’s face, but for the look to not be directed at him was something that Kuroo wasn’t sure he could tolerate at the moment. He really didn’t know where these feelings were all springing from. He thought about texting Kenma to complain to him about the advice that he had given to Kuroo, but that wasn’t going to do him any good. “Thanks, Kuroo. You’re the best.”

He sure didn’t feel like the best. “So when are you thinking about this date happening?” Kuroo asked, but his voice was stiff and the words seemed to get stuck in his throat, as if his subconscious was trying to hold himself back from asking. It was the nice thing to do, but the answer would most likely upset him.

That was when Daichi hummed. “I was thinking maybe sometime this weekend. I’ll have enough time to get things around, I’ll get a movie and borrow a game from the rec room, and we can all have some fun. Aki really is a nice girl, I think you’ll like her if you get to know her better,” Daichi said.

“Yeah, I’m sure. We can… plan on a day this weekend, sure,” Kuroo said. It was only Tuesday, so having to wait all week was going to kill Kuroo with having to think about it for so long.

When Daichi started to look back at his phone, Kuroo’s chest tightened. “Don’t do this,” Kuroo said suddenly. It caused Daichi to whip his head up, and his brow raised.

“I was just telling her about it. Should I pick another day or something? Do it sooner? Or maybe wait longer?” Daichi asked.

He was clueless about Kuroo’s distaste for this situation. It was clear that he had no idea about Kuroo’s feelings about her. “Just… Dai, I don’t like her. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t really trust her. Bad vibes and all, yeah? Maybe... you shouldn't be going out with her so soon.”

There was tension in the air. The feeling was thick and Daichi’s eyes were cold and dark. He seemed rather irked at the moment, and if Kuroo were being honest, he couldn’t blame Daichi. Kuroo wasn’t sure where his own attitude was coming from. “Well, Kuroo, you’ll just have to get over it, because I do like her. Maybe you’re right. Maybe you shouldn’t be here when we’re spending time together.”

Sighing in defeat, Kuroo wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He really didn’t want to be there to watch Daichi being flirtatious with someone else, but he wanted to be there to make sure it didn’t go too far. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Those were the last words that passed between the two that night. Kuroo hardly managed to get even half of his chemistry work done that night before he decided to flop over into bed. Daichi turned off the light after too long. At that point, Kuroo simply stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do?


End file.
